Ranger Captain of the North
|alignment = Dúnedain of the North |spawn = Ranger camp |drops = Arrows (0-2) Bones (0-1) Equipped weapons or armour (rare) |alignment needed = +300 to Dúnedain of the North |units = Ranger of the North Ranger outrider Ranger banner bearer |added in = 15}} The Ranger Captain of the North is the hiring NPC of the wanderers of the wild, the Rangers of the North. They wear Ranger armour, and hold a silver coin in one hand. Spawning Ranger captains will only spawn in camps, which are found throughout Eriador and the Lone-lands, as well as all their variants and sub-biomes. They will also spawn more regularly in the Angle, in villages and camps. Behaviour The Ranger captains will normally wander randomly around their camp. Like all hiring NPCs, they will not attack unless provoked. When that happens, they will fight back with a bow and sword. Drops When killed, Ranger captains will drop the same items as normal Rangers, that is arrows or, occasionally, bones. They will also rarely drop some of their weapons or armour. Hiring Below are listed the units available to hire, as well as their alignment requirements and cost in silver coins. Upon hiring a unit from a ranger captain, the player earns the achievement "Masters of Stealth". Speechbank Friendly * These Dúnedain will follow your leadership for a small price, Person. * I will give you some of my men for a dozen silver coins. * The Rangers of the North now respect you enough to follow your command, Person. * The Rangers of the North only follow good and valiant Men into battle. You are worthy to lead us. * My men are the finest Rangers in all of the North! * Do you seek to command the Dúnedain of the North, friend Person? * Bring some silver coins and you can have some rangers under your command. * You are worthy enough to command my valiant Rangers. * Are you here with the intention of hiring Rangers of the North? * Such great warriors as my men do not fight for nothing, Person! They require payment. * I can grant you the leadership of some excellent Rangers in return for silver coins. Neutral * You must prove yourself worthy first, if you wish to lead us to battle. * They say you are a friend of the Dúnedain but I cannot be sure until you have done more good. * You will have to prove yourself to our kin, if you with to command some of our mighty Rangers. * One does not simply command Rangers of the North without gaining some reputation first. * Show us that you can be trusted, Person, and we will fight alongside you. * You are not yet thought of highly enough to fight with my Rangers in battle, Person. * Only a true friend of our folk may lead us against the servants of evil. * If you wish to captain the Rangers of the North, you must prove your trust. * Prove your allegiance to us, and we shall ally with you. * Only the strongest friends of the Dúnedain may fight with us in battle, Person. * We Rangers do not follow any stranger into battle. You will have to prove that you truly fight for good in this world. Hostile * You thought you could match our skill? You are sorely mistaken! * Begone from these lands! * Go back to the darkness whence you came! * Flee our lands, you wretched ally of the Morgul-filth! * You are not welcome in these lands, Person! * What madness led you here? * What devilry of the Dark Lord do you bring here? * Your doom approaches, Person! * Do not underestimate the Rangers of the North. * When did Person forsake reason for madness? * You are an enemy of the race of Men, Person! * Your death shall come swift as the arrow that pierces flesh, Person! * You shall meet your doom swiftly, scum of Mordor! * Crawl back into the night, Person! * I will not allow you to harm the free folk of these lands! * I shall make an end of you! Category:NPC Category:Mobs Category:Dúnedain Category:Captains Category:Good Category:Eriador and Surroundings Category:Rangers Category:Men Category:Rangers of the North